


There's A First for Everything

by orphan_account



Series: Five and Mitch: Years Later, Years Together [1]
Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Condom, Edging, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, Five is 21, Foreplay, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Makeouts, Mitch had top surgery, Mitch is 24, Mitch with hearing aid, NSFW, One Shot, Oneshot, Sexual Intercourse, Years Later, at least how I think it is in the GT universe, bisexual Five, bisexual headcanon, boosh ship - Freeform, brief mention of the Notebook, consummation, cursing, for adults only minors/kids get out, graticious Spanish, he didint get bottom surgery though, inspired by another fic, ooc Mitch, partially deaf Mitch, since I imagine he's a little insecure inside, supportive (grand)parents, trans male!Mitch, transgender headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey...Five…""Y-Yeah..." Five gulped hearing the Brit call for him.The two stopped paying attention to the dialogue. But, they could hear the two girls' voices rise in volume. They sounded like they were fighting. Silence fell between the pair of two men, though.Mitch adjusted his head gently so he could stare into his lover's eyes. All he got a glimpse of was the stubble on Five's chin. With a straight face, he told his boyfriend the truth."You're hard."WARNING: NSFW. Minors not allowed!!!
Relationships: Boosh Ship, Fitch - Relationship, Hector Nieves | High Five/Mitch Williams | MitchFTW, Miko Kubota | Me-K.O. & Zahra
Series: Five and Mitch: Years Later, Years Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001778
Kudos: 16





	There's A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are the Mitch I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148531) by [Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie). 



> Inspired by the events that took place in Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie's You are the Mitch I Remember. They were right in saying how there was only one Boosh (Mitch x Five) fic before they made theirs. Tbh, I'm so sad about the lack of content for this ship. It has so much potential and I support those who want to explore the intricacies of both Five and Mitch! 
> 
> Oh yeah one request: MINORS, GET OUT. DONT READ! THIS FIC IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! (18 and above). HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BUT THIS FIC WAS MADE WITH WRITING THE CHARACTERS GROWN INTO ADULTS IN MIND. IF IT DOES TRIGGER YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE? I AGED UP THE CHARACTERS. LET US ADULTS HAVE OUR FUN TOO. MANY OF US DO THIS FOR FUN. NO HARM TO YOU.

Five felt equal amounts of bliss and pain in the minutes after he offered his lap as a pillow for Mitch's head. It's been like that since they inserted the DVD into the player. According to Meeks and Z, the perfect film to celebrate being a couple was none other than the cheesy adaptation of Richard Firework's novel, _Notepad*_. 

_A couple_ …

Five couldn't believe that he could now call Mitch fucking Williams his significant other. It was no fantasy. It was now a fact. The Hispanic man still felt awful that he and Mitch left Haneesh to be "the only sane man left." Their Indian friend assured the two that he would be supportive of their relationship like he was with their other friends'. He did point out how he was upset at how the love bug hasn't bitten him yet. They all had a laugh and now Five and Mitch went on to celebrate being romantic at last. 

They went on the stereotypical cheesy dates. They had game nights where they went aggro on each other. They made out, cuddled, and kissed in private (and not so private) places. They've had dinner and lunch dates with each of their respective families. Mitch even took Spanish classes while Five helped him with the speech part of learning the language. This went on for six months. Six long yet rewarding months.

But, deep down, Five didn't think it was enough. He wanted to make things…more intimate with Mitch. He felt that his partner had been deprived of eros for so long. He wanted to get more intimate with Mitch. 

Much more intimate than the way they confessed that very Valentine's night. He thought that maybe watching a notoriously cheesy rom film would do the trick. 

The first scenes of _Notepad_ showed an elderly woman reading a handwritten story to another elderly woman. As the story was narrated, scenes between two girls who appeared to be in their late adolescence to early twenties were flashed on the screen. The younger girls' story seemed to take place in the '80s. Slowly but surely, the two fell in love. Zahra told the latest couple in Bailey Hinobi that they should brace themselves for the twist in the middle. 

They didn't get to see the alleged twist for Five and Mitch suddenly felt flustered when the two girls decided to act...close up and personal…in an abandoned mansion. Five could feel heat pool onto his cheeks. But, that wasn't the only part that was heating up. 

"Hey...Five…" 

"Y-Yeah..." Five gulped hearing the Brit call for him.

The two stopped paying attention to the dialogue. But, they could hear the two girls' voices rise in volume. They sounded like they were fighting. Silence fell between the pair of two men, though. 

Mitch adjusted his head gently so he could stare into his lover's eyes. All he got a glimpse of was the stubble on Five's chin. With a straight face, he told his boyfriend the truth. 

"You're hard." 

Five tried to give out a sophisticated answer. Yet, he ended up stammering out excuses to dodge the embarrassing revelation.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah…my legs _are_ hard! Wait, my legs are hard?!! They've always been!!! Ha ha ha….ha...ha...ha…"

He looked down at his love finally and saw a scowl on Mitch's face. He dropped the act that masked his true feelings. He rubbed his hands together and took in a long breath. 

"I'm sorry...I can't control it--" 

Five's eyes widened when he felt a finger press on his lips and heard Mitch hiss out a "Ssssshhhh…It's fine. It's a natural reaction, after all." 

As flustered as he was, it was still reassuring to hear that from his idol-turned-frenemy-turned-lover. Five gave Mitch a small smile once he took his finger back. To his shock, he found the head of Mitch rolling in the place where it laid. Five's hands immediately went to cover his mouth. He could feel more heat gather to his face as he felt soft pressure land on his crotch. 

"M-Mitch...what are you—?" 

Five shuddered as he let his lips slip out a soft gasp. He quickly clasped them shut as he felt more try to roll out his orifice. Mitch kept motioning the back of his head to touch a certain spot over by his boyfriend's lap. 

"We've been together for months but,” Mitch smirked as he increased the pressure. “I didn't know you were this... _sensitive_ …"

The purr in Mitch's sultry voice made Five suck in air into his already tightening lungs. Oh, how he sought any form of relief at that very moment. 

"I'm...not that sensi—" 

Five hiccuped as he felt the weight on his lap multiply. He opened his eyes to find that Mitch's face was now in front of his. Mitch was now sitting on his lap.

Before Five could speak, he felt a hand touch his hot cheek. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Mitch whispered. "I'll get off if you want me to." 

Five blinked his dark blue eyes and clasped his hand onto Mitch's cheek. 

"No," Five replied, murmuring. "Don't stop." He slid both of his hands down to take Mitch by the waist. He pressed his forehead to Mitch's and released a soft giggle. "This feels just like the first time, doesn't it?" He heard his lover slip out his own chuckle before he felt something soft and warm plaster onto his lips. 

Five returned each kiss with just as much passion and fire, if not more. The longer they stayed in that position, the sloppier their mouths got at distributing each other kisses. At some point, Five noticed that Mitch was looking down, hovering over him while he, himself, was laying on the sofa. Mitch paused before leaning to whisper something in his ear.

"I'm sorry…do you want me to stop now?" 

Five heard shakiness in Mitch's voice. It's like he knew he could press on but, he wanted to double-check. Mitch wanted his love to be comfortable before he might do something evil. Mitch wanted to be careful. Five knew he was being careful. 

Daintily, Five slipped his fingers over Mitch's and gave it a warm squeeze. Mitch opened his eyes to find a stoic look on Five's face. But, his eyes...his eyes had a fire to them. With a stern yet bold look on his face, Five expressed his resolve. 

"Why stop now..?" At that moment though, his inner self longed for his love to touch him and waste not another second. 

_Don't stop...don't you dare stop…_

\------

Mitch did his very best to give all his love to Five. He took in mind to be gentle, loving and kind at all his caressing and kissing towards Five. All the while, the Hispanic didn't feel any ounce of cowardice while the Afro-Brit showered him with kisses...on his lips...on his cheeks...on his neck—

_Gasp._

Five turned his head to press his cheek on the couch armrest. He felt his whole body convulse lightly right after he felt something prick on his skin. 

"Well, well, well," Mitch taunted out softly before leaning in to whisper into Five's exposed ear. "I thought glitches were the only ones who had weak points." 

Mitch went on to suckle on that certain spot at the base of Five's neck. The surge of electricity flowed up and down Five's spine. After a few more kisses, Five realized it was just the pleasure coursing through his longing body. How long has it been since they last got _this_ intimate? They've been so caught up with weeks worth of missions that their usual brand of intimacy had been watered down to playful banter and philosophical spiels during and off work. Oh, how Five longed to hug Mitch; how he craved Mitch's deeper kisses; how he—

He let out a crescendo of moans as he felt something soft and warm pinch around his chest. His eyes opened and gazed down to find Mitch's hand under Five's shirt. 

"I'm sorry…" Mitch pleaded out, his voice sounding oh-so choked up. "I should stop—" He proceeded to slip his limb off of Five. But right as his hand was about to fully retreat, Five firmly placed his own hand right above Mitch's. 

Mitch's eyes darted open. He found a determined look on his lover’s face. He felt one of Five's hands touch his cheek with the grace of how a child would hold their most precious stuffed animal. Five sat up slightly to lay a single kiss on Mitch's lips. Soon after that, the same lips came close to the side of Mitch's head, to where one of Mitch's ears was supposed to be. 

Mitch's hearing hadn't been the same since the...incident, the one that happened long before Five became a Tech. This didn't take away the fact that Five could convey to his love his innermost thoughts through assertive whispers. He murmured his resolve into Mitch's specialized Hinobi headphones. 

"Did you turn off the tech around your ears?" Five took on a hushed yet confident tone. Mitch stared at him, bearing the thought that he might've crossed his boyfriend. To Mitch's relief and joy, he saw a soft grin plastered on Five's face. Five leaned in closer so Mitch's hearing aid would register his vocal signature. 

"I said: Why stop now..?”

\------

They didn't know how it happened but the next thing the pair remembered was bumping into furniture before tumbling down onto the mattress in Five's bedroom. The window to the fire escape was closed and the curtain drawn to full. Five thought that it was perfect because that meant he would now focus on Mitch and nothing else. They have the apartment all to themselves. Papi and Abuela went on a getaway to celebrate their tenth honeymoon after years of saving up for it. It was the perfect time for Five to have his own honeymoon phase with his own love. And he wants it to occur before his and Mitch's privacy will be gone in seven days. 

Mitch was sprawled on the sheets, giggling like an excited child fresh from the playground. His cheeks warmed up like freshly brewed mocha in a white ceramic mug. His smile was tender like a flower freshly blooming in the first days of Spring. To Five, he looked innocent and vulnerable. It's such a far cry from the hardened master Tech everyone at Hinobi knows Mitch as. And this sight was all for Five to take in. All for Five to cherish and to behold. 

"Hey," Five stared down to Mitch as he hovered about him. His shadow overcast the Brit but the smug yet soft look on Mitch's face was too bright to be darkened. "Is it wrong that I want to fuck you right now?" 

Mitch gave Five a smirk before bellowing out a chuckle. "You are such a bad boy tonight, Hector." 

Real name time. It was serious. 

Mitch snaked his arms around Five's neck before giving him the signal. 

"I'm all yours tonight." 

Both sat up and positioned themselves to a similar stance as they did back in the living room. Mitch straddled just below Five's hips while Five had one hand on Mitch's hip and another held Mitch's face. All the while Mitch concentrated motioning his front to rub Five's crotch. 

A cascade of gulps and grunts sputtered out of Five's gullet the more the friction got rougher and faster. 

"Does...this feel good?" Mitch grunted as he slowed down to communicate with Five. 

A stream of drool was on the side of Five's mouth and he huffed to regain his breath. 

"I-It—It does," Five stammered out. Once he could feel his numb tongue move again, he steadied himself to give his lover a kiss. "I haven't done this before, you know..." 

Five leaned in to close the gap between him and Mitch, ready to pass the fire in him to his lover. But, then, he felt the inner spark dissipate when something hard pressed onto his mouth. As he opened his half-lidded eyes, he found that Mitch's hand was covering his face. His brows were furrowed and his eyes wide with surprise. All the gooey passion on Mitch's face was replaced with genuine worry.

"Wait! You mean to tell me you haven't done this before?" 

"Um," Five froze. He struggled to say anything right away even as Mitch unclasped his hand over his mouth. Five's brain scrambled to think about what would be the right thing to say at this moment. The plan to make this moment as cheesy and sappy as possible began to fall apart. Five had to think fast if he wanted things to go back to how they were going. 

"Well…I'm kinda not a virgin...if that's what you want to know," Five croaked out, his eyes blinking rapidly. 

"Are you inexperienced? Or not?" Mitch sighed, pressing his hands gently on the tiny hairs of Five's chest. "We don't need to do this now... if you don't feel ready...to take me…" 

They were still attached by each other's hold, yet Five could feel Mitch pulling away from him. He didn't want Mitch to get the wrong idea but, he didn't want to get embarrassed either. 

Before he and Mitch got together, somehow, Mitch went on to sleep with different partners during different occasions. He didn't give enough TMI to have his workmates label him as a slut but, he shared more than enough stories to Five in private. And Five, always felt that he wouldn't live up to Mitch's expectations. How would he? He didn't do it with Zahra but did do a one night stand with a total stranger after one lonely visit to the bar. But, that's all the experience he had. He did do his...research like Miko told him to (she gave him material to "study" too). He felt flustered watching Miko's extensive library. 

All that shame melted when he found wisdom from an unlikely source: he felt more confident when he opened up to his grandfather about his sexual insecurities. It turned out that the old timer was a wealth of information when it came to the subject matter. Sure, he had several flings during his youth but meeting his wife changed that. He no longer fools around with strangers but, he still passed on his knowledge to his grandson. It was now up to Five to use that information well. He knew he could do it. He just...needed to be honest. 

"Five..?” Mitch hesitantly put a hand on his partner's cheek. “Hector…?"

The air grew denser and denser even with Mitch's soft cries to his boyfriend. But, one sigh from Five was enough to cut the tension away from the room like a hot knife through frozen butter. He stared straight into his love and blurted out the truth. 

"I've only done it with girls, okay!"

The room became silent. It was so quiet that the couple could hear the air thickening around them. The ticking of a clock could be heard too. "I...did it with one person. One girl actually. So...I don't know how to do it with boys. I'm okay with doing it with guys—with you, Mitch! It's just that--I don't want to hurt you so I—" 

"That won't be a problem then…" Five heard Mitch proclaim before hearing his mattress creak. He saw that Mitch had dismounted him. His mind jumped to the worst, making him believe that his love was about to walk past the door. However, that wasn't the case. Five stayed in place when he saw Mitch twirl on his heel. Mitch was now facing him once more. He stopped just a few inches away from Five and the bed. 

"I'm flattered you assumed I'm all male but…"

Suddenly, Mitch hooked his hands by the hem of his T-shirt. Mitch slipped off the Folktales of Belda* graphic tee Five gifted him and dropped it on the floor. Next, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with the boxers he had around his waist. He stripped so fast that Five didn't notice it at first. But, once Mitch stood fully bare before him, he saw the eccentricities of Mitch's body. 

Two pinkish marks trailed on Mitch's chocolate chest. They rested under two lighter brown fleshy buds. Then, Five glanced down to where there should be a member sticking out of his nether region. But, nothing like that was visible. Instead there was a crevice in between Mitch's legs. It didn't take long for Five to realize what he was looking at. 

"Oh…" Five's eyes were wide as dinner plates and he gazed up to see Mitch using an arm to cover his chest. 

"I got rid of my, er, chest as soon as I could," Mitch breathed as he averted his gaze from Five. His lip quaked and quivered before they spilled out a waterfall of what Five could only believe was Mitch's reservoir of bottled up emotions. "My...lower part never bothered me as much as my chest did but…," Shaky laughter began to erupt from Mitch's tightening throat. The rest came out as if the air from Mitch's lungs was running out. "I know it's weird. I know. I've had many tell me it is. It slipped my mind that I had this. I know you were expecting a full man before you but, that's just it— I'm not complete. It's okay if you think that and if it makes you see me as less of a man—"

"Mitch," Five exclaimed. He was calling out for his love the whole time. Hearing that his pleas became unanswered, he shouted louder than he did at the final cry. When he found that a pair of sad, brown eyes glimmered towards him, Five threw his long legs to the floor and made a stride to hold Mitch's shoulders in his hands. He had to stop Mitch from rambling. Only a few people have seen Mitch like this. At his worst. At his most vulnerable. Five felt that he was responsible for making Mitch feel like that during that moment. 

Five took a few seconds to figure out what to say. Before he let the words tumble out, he released his vice grip from Mitch's shoulders and placed a soft touch on his cheek. That way, his partner will know what he would say next as he stared straight into his eyes.

"That doesn't make you less the man that you really are," Five announced to the anxious Mitch. "You're the best I've ever had. You're the man who inspired me to play as hard as I do. You're the man I want to care for...and to die for...and to love...for as long as I live." 

Five had a speech planned out in his head. He knew what was going to say. But, his tongue did the rest of the talking. He wasn't thinking. He let his mouth--no, his heart do the talking. He averted his own gaze, feeling anxious at how reckless he was to let something out without thinking. Five was compelled to check on Mitch again when he felt his hand go damp. The Hispanic man turned his head to find tears leaking from his partner's eyes. 

* _hic* *hic*_

Five wiped one eye's set of tears with grace. After a few sniffles, Mitch wiped the snot off of his nose and the rest of his tears with the back of his hand. One snort later and he pressed his own hand over the one still clasped over his cheek. 

"Do...do you really mean that, Hector?" 

Five nodded to Mitch. His smile, warm and sincere. They pressed their foreheads once more and breathed in each other's breaths. After what felt like five, long, relaxing hours (ten minutes in real time), they opened their eyes once more and suddenly giggled as they embraced. 

The next thing became a blur to them for they found themselves back on the bed after somehow tumbling down together. They didn't care. They needed to focus on each other once again. 

\-----

Since Mitch already removed his apparel, it was Five's turn to discard his own. He hurriedly pulled off his favorite Hinobi crop top (originally a graphic tee that shrunk in the wash) and tossed it to the side, not caring where it would land. 

Mitch took his sweet time to help Five slip off of his jeans. But the younger man was quick to notice how _painfully slow_ his senior partner was handling his lower quarters. 

"Mitch... _Mierda...Apúrense_ …"

Mitch had resorted to attacking the newly found weak point at the neck with quick licks and hard nibbles. It also seemed that Mitch was moving his mouth around Five slowly to find more spots to value over. He found a gold mine by Five's collarbone and suckled there next. This could be why he took so long to get Five's pants off. Deep down, Five knew that Mitch was doing it on purpose, though. The feeling was sweet and electrifying, multiplied by Mitch stimulating his newly found erogenous zones. But part of the feeling felt constricting and tight with the denim garment still clothed around his throbbing member. 

" _Lo siento, mi amor…_ " Mitch mumbled into the crook of Five's neck. "Bear with me for…just...a...little... longer…." 

Five was ready to burst and he didn't want to fathom the fact that he would come before he would consummate with his partner. That was until he felt something soft over his lips. 

"Hmph—"

Just as he thought that he was ready to blow, he felt his body going still and something loosens around his hips. He also felt something soft touch his face which cooled down the warm blood around his cheeks. He knew Mitch had paused to kiss him once more. Five took his time to exhale all the air he kept captive in his lungs during Mitch's rampage. He was cooled down much more as he felt Mitch's tongue lick over the fleshy parts of his own tongue and inner cheeks. 

As Mitch pulled away, a string of spit dribbled from both their mouths. Five puffed out a breath and felt that an erupting volcano inside him had been hit with a snowstorm. He thought he saw stars twinkle behind his shut eyelids. As he opened his peepers, he found a smirking Mitch hovering above him. 

Mitch chuckled before wiping the sweat out of Five's brow with his palm.

"You did well," Mitch praised Five, petting the scalp of the bushy-haired boyfriend. "You did so well." 

Five sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "That was...confusing yet...really good." He lifted his arm and saw his lover caressing his hair. "What was that?" Five, then, lifted his hand to tickle on the one touching his hair. The very same hand decided to weave its fingers with Five's. 

"Orgasm control," Mitch grinned, making Five's eyes feel that they were going to pop out of their sockets. "I knew you were sensitive enough that you could come with just kisses." 

"Uh-huh…" Five stammered in a matter of fact way. He really wanted to wrap his head around what his lover just told him. He was already a grown man. He should know what Mitch was talking about. Then again, Mitch was the more experienced of the pair. Given that Five endured hearing some of the many sexcapades Williams had gone through during a period of…"soul searching" as Mitch coined it. 

"That felt good, actually," Five confessed after giving it a minute to think. He grinned back to the face staring at him. "I want to go all the way with you, though." 

The smile never left Mitch's face as he lowered his body gently atop Five's. Once their fronts touched, Five laid his noodly arms over Mitch's back. He massaged Mitch's shoulder blades as he felt Mitch's now-toned arms go under his own back to tighten the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, giggling to themselves. They also felt their chests vibrate with the rhythmic beats coming from each of their hearts. 

"I'll let you have me," Mitch breathed into Five's ear. Five's body reheated in an instant. "Like I said, I'm all yours…" 

\----- 

Mitch was shocked to see that Five pulled out a pack of rubber and a tube of lube, ready for tonight's festivities. The condoms came from Five's pants pocket while the lube was pulled from the night stand compartment. Five humbly blurted out that his grandfather told him where his condom stash was. The older man also instructed his grandson to purchase an ample supply of lube while he had a great time with his wife. 

"Your grandparents never cease to amaze me," Mitch snickered as Five held the condom between them. Five couldn't help but let out a laugh himself. 

Five cradled Mitch's head before resting it down on his pillows. He took in the sight of Mitch's bare body laying down on his bed. Once he felt that the image was branded hot and fresh onto his brain, he shimmied off his pants and briefs free from his aching erection. A sigh of relief escaped him while Mitch failed to stifle a giggle. 

"Looks like we got you to leak …" Mitch reached down to rub a bead of light, sticky liquid coming from Five's tip. He looked satisfied as he found his boyfriend shuddering in his grasp. 

"Whose fault is that?" Five groaned as he tried to clatter his teeth to prevent unwanted buildup.

"Guilty as charged," Mitch thumbed on Five shaft and gave it a few strokes before releasing it. "Go ahead. Punish me for my transgressions, officer." 

Mitch laid both of his arms beside his head, laying still yet his lips were pulled up to reveal a satisfied smirk. To Five, he was presenting himself as an offering to a higher authority. For that, Mitch got a small peck on his lips from his significant other. 

"You don't deserve punishment, Mitch," Five stated as he finished the kiss. _You deserve to be loved._

Five went on to slather plenty of lubricant on his hand. Once it was all wet and covered, he snaked the hand down to rub on Mitch's chest scars. Next, he made a wet, sticky circle around Mitch's navel. Then, he went to maneuver his fingers through Mitch's pubic hairs before--

_Gasp_

Mitch hiccuped as Five began to massage the fleshy pearl at the top of his crevice. Five experimented on how to squeeze it while he took mental notes of Mitch's reaction to each pinch of the knob. It took no time at all for Mitch to wriggle in Five's hold.

"Nerds," Five cursed. "And you said _I_ was the sensitive one." With each prodding at the little blob, Mitch opened his mouth to let out a cascade of unfamiliar sounds coming from his throat. To Five's ears, they sounded like a choir of harmonious melodies despite sounding garbled and strained. 

"I take it back. I take it back!" Mitch cried out, mumbling through his covered mouth. Perhaps out of embarrassment or because of overstimulation, Mitch had clenched his teeth around a closed fist. 

Five had to let go when he thought he heard Mitch whimpering. The Brit appeared as if he was in discomfort with how much he wailed and wriggled. 

"I'm sorry," Five apologized, "Do you want me to stop this?"

Mitch still kept his hand close to his face but, he faced Five and shook his head. His body was still twitching from all of Five's doing.

"I'm sorry," Mitch echoed. "It's just that...it feels good…it feels good the way you do it." Despite looking pained and winded, a dopey smile was painted on his face. His cheeks glowed and sweat beaded his forehead. 

Five pursed his lips as he felt buildup in his mouth. He gulped the excess spit as he felt his erection harden even more. He nodded his head and circled the piece of sensitive flesh once again. 

Mitch moaned with each motion Five gave him. One of his hands grasped on the bed sheets hard. The other still struggled to cover his yelping mouth. The pleasure was mounting and it was close to being too much. Amidst of the sensory overload, he pleaded to his boyfriend weakly. 

"F-Five...st-stop…I'm gonna...c-come—" 

Five obeyed and halted the process. Once Mitch could feel the shaking in his body subside, he paused to regain his breath. He used what little energy he had to lift up his eyelids. 

"Th-Thank you, Five," he stammered. "But...I want—I need...to come...with you." 

Mitch felt Five's hand slip onto his. He looked up and saw Five peering down at him with the most affectionate look he's ever seen on his lover. Mitch was mesmerized. At that moment, his partner was like a shining star in the dimly lit room they were in. 

"I know…" Five whispered to Mitch as he kissed his forehead and sat up to prepare Mitch and himself for the next step of this lovemaking. 

_Papi said that there's never such a thing as_ too much _lube._ Five reminded himself as he slathered enough of the lube to cover more than his whole hands. Some excess dropped to the sheets but they were mere droplets compared the ocean of lube buttered up all over his palms and fingers. 

Mitch felt the first finger enter him with no problem at all. No problems with the second either. It was when Five inserted the third one did he feel his inner walls tighten around Five's hand. Five worked slowly to ease out any pain Mitch would have during penetration. It took a while but, soon, Mitch's insides felt softer to the touch and there was less resistance when Five's fingers circled inside of him. Once Mitch started to react less violently to the preparation, he could now take in all of Five's fingers minus his thumb. 

Mitch was now laying down, still and calm. His long blonde dreads were splayed on the pillows like a lion's golden mane. His cheeks were flushed and his face looked listless yet peaceful. Before straddling Mitch, Five made sure he slipped the condom on him right. Once it was on, he and Mitch shared one last peck on each other's lips before making things actually work. 

They made it look easy in the videos. They made it look like it takes just one try to stick two halves as a whole. It took Five several thrusts until he could reach a spot in Mitch that would make him feel nice. He was mindful to take his time to enter his lover and take note of his reactions to each motion made. 

They communicated during the whole ritual and managed to stimulate each other as they found the rhythm of it. Mitch's inner embrace made Five feel like he was a wax candle ready to melt in extreme heat. Meanwhile, Mitch felt Five collide into a side of him that made his brain turn to putrid mush. These were the best feelings they ever felt. 

They had the night to themselves so they were in no rush. They made sure to climax in unison before ending the session with long, passionate kissing. They lasted another three rounds before the two collapsed on the bed, panting heavily and cuddling within the afterglow of their intimate moment. 

\----

In the early hours of 2 am, a handful of cars revved through the streets, blaring out soft engine noises. But, up above in an apartment towering over a taco food truck, a Hispanic man and his British lover were preparing to rest for the night. They were both tuckered out from their loving get-together. Now, it was time for Five and Mitch to go to sleep. But before they entered dream land, they shared a small exchange. 

"Hey..." Five murmured as he combed his hand through the thick dreads on Mitch's light-haired head. At the time he didn't know if Mitch's headphones were still on him. It was a good thing they were and Mitch gave out a soft "Hmm?". That made Five suck in air before breathing out to pop the question. He's had it at the back of his head for a while. It had been in him for months. Now seemed like the perfect time to let it out. 

"...do you...want us to move in together...you know...live under the same roof...you and me?" 

"Fiiiiiiiive~!" Mitch chuckled, staying in the spot his lover had cradled him in. Since Mitch had rested his head on Five's pectorals, Five felt a ticklish yet satisfying sensation by his chest hairs. "We only had sex _one time_!" 

Five chuckled back. "I know. I know…” Five took a breath as he summoned the remainder of his courage. “It's just that ...we don't have to do it right away, you know. We could...go apartment hunting before we can have a place to call our own." 

Pause. Then, Mitch replied. 

"Or...we could move into my place," Mitch stretched to reach for a spot to lay beside Five. "It was a two-person flat before I turned it for just me and Mrs. Boosh." He became languid as Five took his waist under a firm arm. 

"Oh, really? Then, does that mean Mrs. Boosh will have to move out so I'll move in?" 

The two burst out laughing as they wriggled closer into a loving embrace. 

"Oh, shut it. The place allows pets. A max of two, though. Hey, maybe you could bring Alpha in there every once in a while." 

Five chortled into Mitch's hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Nice of you to offer my 10 ft. mechanical gorilla into your humble abode, Mitch Williams." 

"Anything for you...Hector Nieves." 

As Five held his lover again, he came to realize how exposed they were under the blankets. They've cuddled before. Just never without…everyday coverings. Five felt very warm being _this_ close to Mitch. It felt freeing and vibrant to be in this proximity. 

Mitch went ahead to softly plant his head in between Five's chin and right shoulder. The latter went ahead to draw tiny circles at the base of the former's shoulder. It made Mitch's mouth let out tiny giggles which soothed Five's soul to hear his love's soft laughter. 

A few silent minutes past and it appeared that Mitch was about to lull into his nightly slumber. This signalled Five to turn off the night table lamp to make the room enter into a comforting darkness. He was careful not to ruin Mitch's position or else it might wake him out of his almost-sleep. Five also made sure to take off Mitch’s headphones gently before giving them a place to rest on the nightstand. Once Five poised himself back to how he then held Mitch, he took one of his deep breaths and murmured something close to Mitch's ear one last time before entering into his own deep slumber. 

"Hey, Mitch... _te amo*._ "

Before Five blacked out, he felt so elated when his ears told him that Mitch heard him. 

"Oh, Hector...I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> Richard Firework's The Notepad- Nicholas Spark's The Notebook 
> 
> Folktales of Belda- Legend of Zelda  
> \------
> 
> Translation: 
> 
> *Te amo - I love you. 
> 
> *...Mierda...Apúrense - Shit…Hurry it up
> 
> *Lo siento, mi amor- I'm sorry, my beloved 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Tbh this was a labor of love since I was feeling really down and worked on this whenever I needed to take a break! So far, I don't see that many fics that cover not only the Boosh ship but also fics that explore the troubles of being trans. I'm not trans myself but I can definitely imagine how hard it can be to be trans even if there have taken the steps to transition. It's never easy but taking the steps to do so is a good way to go. I hope that my portrayal of a trans male!Mitch was not in poor taste. I just want to explore the nuances when it comes to my favorite griefer and the troubles the LGBTQIA+ go through even when they are with people who accept them. 
> 
> Again BIG THANKS TO Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie for inspiring me and also they beta read this oneshot.  
> Please go and read the fic that inspired this which is her future Boosh fic!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148531


End file.
